


Darkness and his Anger

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anger, Angst, Attack, Blood, Castles, Cuts, Danger, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkness, Darkness and his anger, F/M, Forests, Fucking ice machines make way too much noise, Growling, Hell, Kissing, Lakes, Mentions of Death, Night, Over Protective, Penguins, Red writes, Servants, Tartarus, Teeth, Vampire AU, Will'o whisps, Wisps, anger issues, bones - Freeform, darkness and his rose, demon!dark, fangs, king of hell!dark, knifes, possesivness, prince of hell!dark, protective, skulls - Freeform, vamp!Dark, whisps, will'o wisps, woof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Vamp!Darkiplier can't find his Rose after a attack.





	Darkness and his Anger

Red~

Hell was cloudy and the ground was shaking. The castle was darker than usual. The walls lined with beautiful, tear drop shaped, light fixtures. Chandeliers made of bones and skulls In the bigger rooms. Pieces of carpets went over cherry wood. Grand staircases and beautiful designed painting and doors filled the castle.

The air usually slightly cold, was now burning hot. Dark was angry. The vampire in question hadn't had blood in a week, a thief had been found in the castle, and his Rose wasn't in any of the usual places. This meant that he didn't know where she was. He knew he didn't control her, but with a thief found in the castle he needed to know where she was. He needed to know she was safe.

"Where is she!" He screamed. It sounded a lot more like a command rather than a question. 

The poor demon elf was shaking with fear. One eye was covered with his brownish-reddish bangs, and the other was widened from terror with the whites slightly red. Small horns poked other top their hair, and they wore completely black. "I-I'm not s- sure, you're highness," they squeaked.

Darks eyes looked even angrier if possible. He leaned down off his throne, showing his fangs in a malice filled smile. "Well then, it sounds like you need to find her, or else I will personally feed you to my hell hound," he said in a unnaturally deep quiet voice. 

The voice made the demon elf even more scared. They thought it would be more comforting if he was yelling. "Y-yes sir. Right, right away sir," they said before bowing and scurrying off.

Darks eyes were surely red, showing just how angry he truly was. He felt like he needed to break something. Needed to drink blood. Almost like he needed to kill something. He quickly shook the thought out and clenched his teeth. His Rose would be mad. She didn't like when he killed things. 

Before she came along he wouldn't have thought twice about killing something. Now though, it was different. Although he would still find it easy to kill something, he now only does it when there's a purpose. It doesn't have to be a good purpose, but a purpose none the less. Besides, it's hell, they all come back eventually.

"SERVANT," he yelled. Quickly another demon came too the foot of his thrown and bowed. He didn't even give the servant time to talk. "Bring me blood and bring it fast. If it isn't here in five minutes I'm drinking yours," he threatened with a snare. 

The servant quickly rushed off. His Rose could be in trouble. The ground started shaking more and he quickly composed himself. He couldn't think logically at the moment. He needed that blood.

The servant quickly came back with the blood and bowed once more, holding the tray out too him. He snatched the blood and took a sip, then immediately spitted it out. "What the hell is this," he demanded.

"A-positive, Master," the servant quickly responded. 

Dark slammed the chalice down, resulting in some of the blood spilling over. "It taste disgusting," he quickly yelled.

He quickly found he wasn't content with just sitting here. He stood up and pushed the servant too the side. He quickly fixed his suit, before walking. Everyone who was near him quickly bowed their heads in submission. He walked with powerful, long strides. The anger was practically seeping out of him. The ground shook slightly here and there from how heavy he was walking, and his emotions made it shake the whole expanse of hell.

Walking up the stairs, you could see the throne room. A large railing was on the side, with skulls and other parts of anatomy carved into them. He then saw a cartoonish penguin waddling down the hall. "YOU! PENGUIN," He yelled, quickly walking over too her.

The penguin fell over as soon as she was addressed. She quickly got back too her feet, just as the vampire made his way over. 

He glared. "I see you with her often, has she talked about going anywhere out of the usual lately?" He questioned. Even he could tell his voice sounded a lot darker, meaner, scarier than usual.

The penguin startled, "Who Si-Sir," she asked before thinking about it.

"My Rose!" He growled. Surely this penguin would know better than to question him if she knew.

She was basically bouncing up and down from her nerves. "She talks about the flowers she sees in the forest from the garden quite often. I wouldn't be surprised if she went too take a picture of a, I think she called it, 'bat flower.' That's my best guess my King," the penguin finished. 

Dark growled, his fangs showing. He quickly turned around and made towards the closest garden door. 

After a while of searching through the forest, he arrived at a lake. There was one giant tree that offered shade, but other than that there was a few yards of just low grass surrounding the lake. He almost left, when he spotted a glimmer of red. 

He quickly rushed towards it, too find his Rose. She was sitting, unharmed. She appeared to know nothing of what had been going on. Close by why a black wisp. A rare creature by far, but somehow his Rose had managed to befriend it.

When his Rose spotted him she quickly turned and said a few words too the wisp. The creature nodded and handed her a slip of paper, before twirling and disappearing. Rose stood up, noticing his features displayed worry. When he got close enough he stopped. He looked at and then started touched her arm, then the other. He was making sure she wasn't injured in any way.

"I'm alright Dark," she said as he continued looking over her. He needed to know for sure. After a few minutes passed he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. "I was scared," he admitted quietly. 

Rose held him close. "It's alright, I'm right here. You aren't getting rid of me that easily," she quipped.

He quickly growled and held her tighter, "I refuse to even consider getting rid of you," he said with slight anger in his tone. 

"It was a joke dear," she said while running her fingers through his hair. "I just came out and took some picture of some flowers, before I made friends with a wisp. If I was in danger I would have called for you," she sighed.

Dark grumbled as he pulled away. His eyes still red and his fangs still showing, meaning he was still angry. Rose moved a small bit of his hair. "Why don't we walk back too the castle dear," she asked

Dark growled and nodded. Gently taking her hand, he led her back into the castle. He was walking in his usual large strides, yet she had grown accustomed when she was still alive to walking fast. She could easily keep up with him.

He burst through the door of the castle and everyone looked at them, "She's back and safe," he announced before moving to go up too his room, still holding her hand. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the announcement. A servant tried to approach Dark, but he quickly growled and bared his teeth at them. Rose nodded apologetically at them and they smiled back, bowing their head.

Darks room was large, fitted with a bed bigger than a king size, with a blood red duvet. The wood was dark and brown, and the closet large. The Windows had coverings over them, and the lights were always dim.

As soon as they got too the room, Dark quickly shoved her against the door. Not enough to hurt her of course, but enough to make his point. Capturing her lips in a breath-taking kiss, he got as close as physically possible.

After what might have been an hour, he laid his head on her neck. "Mine," he whispered, rubbing his nose on her carotid artery. He quickly tore himself away. 

She watched as he moved. "When was the last time you drank," she asked. 

He sighed while pacing, "it's been a while. I tried to drink earlier, but it tasted inedible."

Rose shook her head, "you need to drink."

He scrunched his nose, "my anger usually makes blood taste so bitter. I'll need to either wait a day or two or drink from something living." 

Ever since the two of them committed to a relationship, he had only drank from a living creature a couple times. He didn't want to seem unloyal. 

Rose looked slightly nervous before she spoke up, "drink from me."

Darks head snapped up. "No," he growled simply. 

She walked over to him. "Drink from me," she said demandingly.

Dark didn't want to hurt his Rose, he wouldn't hurt his Rose. "I am not going to-," he was cut off.

"Am I not good enough," she asked with her fists clenched.

Dark was shocked, "of course you're good enough Rose, I-"

"Drink. From. Me," she said, accentuating every word. 

He shook his head. "No," he denied.

She quickly went over to the bedside table and grabbed a dagger. "Either drink from me, or I'll make you," she said, looking him right in the eye.

"Rose," he growled. "Put the knife down." 

"Agree to drink from me," she rebutted. 

"ABSO-," he immediately stopped when Rose pricked her neck. Her blood smelled sweeter than most and he couldn't resist. He took a few strides forward before biting into her neck, feeling her arms wrap around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ hope you enjoyed! Tumblr: red-loveroseseverday  
> (Not everyday, it's everday.)


End file.
